


Boss's Daughter

by PortPowerhouse



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PortPowerhouse/pseuds/PortPowerhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy starts working Phoenix Industries and makes friends with the boss's daughter, Clarke Griffin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boss's Daughter

Bellamy starts working at Phoenix Industries right out of college. He loved his job. It had great pay, great benefits, and friendly coworkers. Nathan Miller, who was in the cubicle across from his, was quiet but easy to get along with. His manager, Wells Jaha, son of one of the board members, was easy going and really understanding when he had to leave early to pick up Octavia from something. Bellamy found out about the most interesting part of his job two months after he started. 

“Hey boyfriend.” Bellamy looked up to see a young blonde girl, who looked to be sixteen maybe seventeen, waltz into his cubicle. “Wait who are you?”

“Bellamy Blake,” he answered. “And who are you?”

“Clarke. Where is Wells? This is his cubicle.” The girl started looking around the cubicle as if Wells might be hiding somewhere in this small space.

“This used to be his cubicle,” he explained. “He got an actual office when he was promoted to manager.”

“He got promoted to manager and didn’t tell me.” She looked as if Wells had betrayed her in the most horrible way possible. But instead of leaving his cubicle and confronting Wells she took a seat in one of the extra chairs he had in his office.

“Aren’t you going to go find your boyfriend?” Bellamy asked. He had work to do and he had a good feeling that this girl was going to get in the way of that.

“Oh, he’s not actually my boyfriend. It’s an inside joke. But since he didn’t tell me about his promotion I’m going to give him the silent treatment for the rest of the day,” she explained.

“Well I have a lot of work to do so-“

“Oh don’t worry. I’ll make myself useful.” She starts looking over several of the papers that he has laid out on his desk. 

“I’m sorry but I’m going to have to ask you to leave. This is confidential information,” he told her. She didn’t seem bothered by his comment like it was something she heard all the time.

“Good luck trying to make a deal with Polis.” He could tell she was taunting him but he didn’t have time to respond because she got up and skipped out of his cubicle. She was however right about the fact that he needed to make a deal with Polis. 

The call went horribly. Ms. Woods secretary Gustus kept running Bellamy around in circles. After about five minutes he was transferred to her assistant, Titus, who promptly told him they weren’t interested without listening to his pitch. To make matters worse, Clarke was standing in the opening of his cubicle with a sly smirk on her face.

“I’m surprised you got through Gustus, but you had no chance against Titus. He shuts everyone down.” She must have been right outside his cubicle listening to the entire conversation.

“Then what would you have done differently?”

Instead of answering she pulled out her cellphone and called someone. “Hey Lexa, are you in your office? Great. So I know how Titus loves the old ways, but we have an exciting new development in the security field. You had a break in last week. Your security guards aren’t enough. Thank you. I’ll put you in the system. We have several different models so… okay I’ll tell them that he will be coming. Thank you. Bye.”

She ended the call and looked up at Bellamy. “She’s going to send Gustus over to look at the different systems sometime tomorrow so you need to notify the warehouse. Oh and make sure it is not Pike showing them around, he has some sort of vendetta against Polis.”

Bellamy quickly shoots off an email to the head of the warehouse, Raven. “So how exactly do you have the personal cell number of the CEO of Polis?”

“We’re friends,” she told him dismissively as if that explained everything. “So what else do you have to do?”

“I have to write up a report on last month’s sales. Then I’ve drawn the short straw so I have to help Wells compile all the reports so we can fax them to Mr. Griffin at the London offices,” he explained.

“Ugh, boring.” 

Clarke took his sticky notes and began to draw. He hoped this meant that he would be able to finish his report without distraction. That hope did not last long because Clarke started folding the sticky notes into paper airplanes and throwing them towards Miller’s cubicle. And if that wasn’t distracting enough, Miller started to throw them back.

“Is there some other place you are supposed to be?” Bellamy asked through gritted teeth after one of the paper airplanes hit him in the head.

“Well, if you’re going to be a sourpuss then I’ll just go bother Wells,” she answered. Finally he would get some work done. He had the report done by the time Miller came into his cubicle so that they could share lunch together. 

“What was little Griffin doing here?” Miller asked.

“Are you talking about Clarke?”

“Yeah, she’s the daughter of Jake Griffin.” Jake Griffin, CEO of Phoenix Industries. That is how she personally knew the CEO of Polis. And he basically just told her to buzz off. He should probably start packing up his stuff now because there was no coming back from that.

“How do you know her?” Miller must be at least a little familiar with her if he was responding to her paper airplane notes.

“She basically grew up in this building,” Miller explained. “Mr. Griffin brings her to work every day. As soon as she is done with her lessons she has free range of the building. She personally knows all of our biggest clients and they all adore her. At the annual gala, more people try to talk to her than her father.”

Bellamy is surprised when he makes it through the day without security coming to tell him he was fired. He is even more surprised when he gets into work the next morning to find Clarke sitting at his desk and working on his computer.

“You’re late,” she tells him without looking away from the screen. He was indeed about half an hour late because Octavia had missed the bus and he had to drive her to school.

“What can I do for you today, princess?” She turns to glare at him.

“So you do know how I am,” she said thoughtfully.

“Miller filled me in. I’m actually surprised I still have a job.”

“You think I am such a spoiled little brat that I would have you fired because you were trying to do your job?” Bellamy flounders for any kind of response, but he can’t seem to produce any. “No, I’m just going to hold it against you when I become your boss.” She said it completely straight faced but after a moment she dissolved into giggles. “Stop looking so scared. I promise I’m harmless.” And with that she got up and left his cubicle. Working here definitely just got more interesting.


End file.
